


The blood in our veins

by Ria_channn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Did I mention it's gay?, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IT'S GAY, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, VictUuri, Wingman Chris, Wingman phichit, chris and phichit are the bestfriends we all want but don't deserve, don't waste your time XD, eehhh okay i kinda abandoned it, i guess they skate, i'll add more when i figure out what the heck i'm gonna do, it's pretty gay, kind of tho, royalty!au, victor is a lovesick dork, victor is a prince, yuuri is a small bean who needs to be protected at all costs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_channn/pseuds/Ria_channn
Summary: When Victor Nikiforov, first prince of St. Petersburg sneaked out with his personal attendant and best friend out of the palace to attend a commoners' party, he doesn't expect to get swept off of his feet by a drunk Japanese man.AKA the royalty au no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I don't regret this...  
> This was not beta'd so cut me some slack XD

Victor yawned for like the hundredth time that night, as he kept signing and signing unimportant files that had nothing to do with what he had been assigned for. Needless to say, he was bored beyond belief. His father's attendant, mentor and close family friend, Yakov, sighed in exasperation.  
''What is it this time, Vitya?'' he heard his gruff voice say, and after what it felt like hours, he finally looked up to his mentor. He almost didn't want to piss him off. Almost.  
''It's just so boring, Yakov,'' he whined, rubbing his temples. ''I've never felt more bored at what I'm doing,'' he complained, ''even skating doesn't seem interesting anymore..''  
He was tired and his eyes stung from the long hours of reading, hair and clothes dishevelled, a sight that made Yakov's harsh eyes, soften a bit.  
''I'm afraid I can't help with that,'' he said apologetically. ''My job is to make you as you could be to take your father's place on the throne,'' he explained as he always did and Victor could only solemnly nod, as he continued from where he left off.  
He was almost done when he inevitably closed his eyes. Before nodding off, he wondered what it would be like to be normal, what it would be like to be happy without a care in the world and no obligations.  
He wondered what it would be like not to have royal blood running through his veins.  
\---  
The moment Katsuki Yuuri set foot on St Petersburg, he felt cold to the bone, and not only because of the snowy weather.  
No, the whole atmosphere was cold and the people were distant, something that surprised him, since he heard how kind and welcoming the townsfolk were.  
Things in Japan hadn't looked good at all. The earthquake that hit his precious hometown reduced it into nothing but ash and rocks, resulting in many people injuring themselves. The only fatality that was close to him was his dog, Vicchan, something that tore his and his family's souls apart. He was a good dog. Energetic and ready to bring smiles to everyone's faces. He hopes he was happy wherever he was. Vicchan was an old dog, but he still had a couple of years in him. To think that he went through so much pain, even if all he gave was happiness destroyed him. And now he was gone, as if it was a sin to gift kindness, unconditionally.  
He forced himself to stop thinking about it when he felt his eyes sting at the memory. He's lost so many things in the spans of a few hours and it took him even less to have to decide where to go from there.  
Thankfully, his father's adoptive father, Celestino, reached out to them and made sure that his parents, sister and himself would have a place ready for them to stay. So until they found a job and saved up enough money to afford a small house, they stayed in Celestino's home. Well, at least his parents did since there wasn't enough space for everyone. It was really kind of one of Celestino's ice skating students, Phichit, to take him and his sister in his small apartment.  
He was truly grateful for their help and friendliness, but he couldn't shake away the thought that it still wasn't the same. It might never be.  
It happened fast. Way too fast. Everything was changing rapidly and he didn't know what to make of it. The only place he's ever called home was destroyed and the dog he was gifted when he was a little boy expressing his delight once he heard that the Russian kind prince he admired got one, died.  
He didn't know what to do. There were no options.  
When Phichit came into their shared room a few hours later, though, inviting him to a friend's party, telling him goodheartedly to let loose, he couldn't bring himself to refuse.  
'Well,' he thought miserably, 'there's one option.'  
\---  
''No.''  
''Come on Victor, do you really want to miss this chance?''  
Victor sighed and looked at the finished pile of work on his desk. There would be no way Chris would suggest sneaking out, unless he signed all the needed documents, after all.  
''If we get caught, I won't be the one to be punished and you know it,''he warned and his attendant just smiled innocently.  
''It's nothing I haven't done before!'' no duh, ''Besides, now that your employees are in a meeting, it will be unlikely anyone will find us,'' Chris explained and Victor finally nodded  
''Alright, where are we going, then?'' he asked his friend as he followed his friend to his wardrobe, in order to find some casual clothing.  
''Just some party downtown,'' Chris said while taking some garments off the hangers, giving them to Victor, ''It will be fun, don;t worry about it.'  
Victor just made a noise of acknowledgement and took a look at the clothing Chris gave him. Seeing as they were simple enough, consisting of a black shirt with a hood and pair of -impossibly tight- leggings, he went to his own room and started changing.  
It didn't take much to flee from the half-asleep guards of the palace. As they walked, hoods on, Victor was once again reminded of the beauty of his St Petersburg, something he tended to forget about every time he went downtown. The architecture was majestic and it screamed vibrancy and life that overshadowed the quiet routines of his people. He regretted not going downtown during night time more often. Following Chris, he entered an apartment, obviously, the one in which the party was held, if the loud music and smell of sweat and alcohol were anything to go by.  
''How long has this been going on?'' he dared ask -more like scream- his friend, who just laughed heartily  
''Let's just say we were fashionably late.''  
Victor rolled his eyes making Chris laugh even more, before coming closer leaning to whisper in his ear.  
''No but seriously,'' he continued, ''we're late enough so that everyone here is at least tipsy,''he explained and Victor chuckled.  
''If somebody recognises us, we can easily blame it on the alcohol.''  
''Exactly''  
''Why are you mature only when it comes to sneaking out?'' he teased making the blond shove him playfully, ''Shut it and have some fun.''  
\---  
Victor was perfectly raised. He was taught how to behave to his elders, children, women and men alike. He was taught how to dance gracefully ballroom danced as well as poetry and classic literature. He knew about politics, manners and he knew how to speak fluently three languages.  
In other words, he was at the least flawless.  
What he saw before him, though, exceeded his expectations, by how flawed and simple and perfect it was. He saw dancing like he's never seen before, raw and passionate, almost as expressive as tango or ballet -nothing could beat ballet for him, but he still loved it-.  
He was on his way to the small bar when a small figure bumped into him.  
Then, cinnamon brown eyes locked into sky blue ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually wrote something without procrastinating o.o  
> Also, I'd like to thank everyone who took their time to read my fic!  
> I never expected to have half of what I do now, so thank you!  
> (Please spoil me Tumblr broke my heart ;-;

When his eyes locked into the dark ones of the person that fell into him, he thought for a moment that he might die right then, right there. Wide brown eyes, soft, yet alluring, enough to put the most expensive chocolate to shame. As the boy looked at him, his eyes seemed like they were glimmering and he could swear he saw just a bit of gold in them, and he couldn't tell whether it was because of the lights on the ceiling or because the boy was, by lack of better definition, wasted. All that he knew was that he had never seen, in his entire life, a more beautiful sight than this.

"Hey," the boy said, a wide smile forming on his lips, with a slurred voice and an accent he couldn't place his finger around on.

"You're drunk" he replied stupidly and the boy in his arms giggled, and call him dramatic, but Victor could only feel his breathing ceasing because he has heard orchestras playing the most wonderful symphonies, but suddenly none of that even came close to the laugh of that breathtaking person in front of him.

"Might be, don't remember," he said, small hiccups leaving from his mouth making both of them giggle like teenagers. When they stopped, Victor, once again, felt the man's eyes fall on him, looking at him as if he was searching something, and by the looks of it, he had found it.

"I wanna dance!" The man said, with a huge smile and shining chocolate-hued eyes and he couldn't hear anything but his heartbeat.

"Me too," he said and he felt stupid, because he was a prince, trained in etiquette, manners that would make everyone swoon, but all of a sudden he forgot about that and all he knew was that he was falling, and he only read it in books, never believing that it would happen in real life. Even as he was thinking that the man's eyes lighted up even more.   
"Dance with me, then!" he said in accented English and Victor could only nod.  
And like that, the mysterious man in victor's arms started swaying to a music that wasn't the one playing in the party, but his own and Victor never felt happier not to lead, but instead be lead in a graceless waltz of drunken steps and soft laughs.

The music they could hear was unique and unlike anything Victor has ever heard. It was like music was flowing out of that man's body as he moved, and he had half a mind to remember that even though his partner was drunk out of his mind, he danced better than he ever could. Suddenly, he felt eyes watching them, and turning around he could see everyone staring, including his best friend, who was looking at him with a shit-eating grin, as he heard his brother call it, and knowing eyes, and he felt an uncharacteristic nervousness. He had completely forgotten there were other people in the same room as them, and them watching him in one of his most complicated and sentimental moment in his 27 years, was nerve wrecking. He was a prince that was showered with attention and compliments. Why was this so different?

He looked at his partner, once again and he got a little closer, so his lips were close to his ear. 

"People are staring" he whispered.  
The boy pulled back slightly and looked at his eyes once more.

"I don't see anyone" he whispered back, and Victor believed him. There was no one else there except them in the whole of St Petersburg. No. The whole world.

"Me neither," he said breathlessly.

It was different.

It was so new to him and he could do absolutely nothing about it, and he didn't want to because all that mattered was the boy in his arms.

Never before, in his entire life, has he ever felt more alive.

The boy who took his breath away with the smallest thing he did. The boy who threw away everything he knew and gave him so much more than books and lessons with Yakov could ever hope to teach him. What he felt was so complicated, surpassing the difficulty of learning about economical and political matters of other countries. What he felt was so amazing and unique and different than anything he's ever felt before, and he didn't even know anything about him, except that his eyes sparkled when he was looking for something or the sureness of his steps while he dance and the perfect rosy colour that painted his cheeks, or-

"You eyes are blue" he mumbled, more to himself than Victor, and he could only chuckle.

"They are," he agreed "what about them?" The boy smiled at him and came unbearably closer while gazing in his eyes, and Victor could barely breathe. He could notice, once more, that his eyes sparkled and he wanted to give him whatever he was looking for.

"They are beautiful," he said and his voice hitched "they are so kind and warm," he came even closer and Victor didn't even think it was possible until it happened. "I love them"

He almost kissed him, right there, but he didn't. Because the boy was drunk beyond this universe, and he had to keep low profiles, in order to keep his people from recognising him. He needed to be calm and collected and refrain from doing something stupid.  
Yeah, because that's been going great.

As they kept swinging back and forth he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulders, and like a spell being broken, he finally acknowledged the existence of the world around them.

''We have to go,'' said Chris, lightly shaking him as if to pull him out of his daze.

''Why,'' whined the boy, ''we're having fun, right?'' he said trying to keep Victor closer to him.

''We are but I'm afraid we have to call it a night'' Victor said apologetically. It was already late when they left, and by the looks of the people that were left, it could as well be a little before dawn.

It was hard to believe. Usually, hours would pass slowly, mere minutes feeling like endless hours. And now that he's spent hours dancing and actually having fun, it has to end so soon. It was almost unfair. But as he exchanged goodbye's with his dancing partner, kissing his hand before turning around accompanied by his best friend, he couldn't seem to care too much.  
After all, he just danced with the most perfect person in the world, 'till the earliest hours of the morning.

As he walked back, he didn't have the heart to complain about his tired feet, being a reminder of what preceded that night.

''So, I am guessing you had fun?'' asked Chris with a knowing look.

''Remind me to listen to you more.''

When he finally laid to his soft matress of his bed, he didn't have the energy to think much and fell asleep. Not for long though, because when he woke up, a few minutes before the maids usually asked him to come down for breakfast, he had a very urgent thought on his mind.

''Crap,'' he realised, ''I didn't ask for his name.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Oh, and if I made any mistakes please tell me, and I'll correct them right away!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
